A New King Rises
by brewer235
Summary: An old kingdom reborn, an new king crowned, and the story of how through Bonnies misfortune she helped to bring together all of Ooo and usher in a new age of peace and happiness for all the kingdoms. (Rated M for sex and language. Pairs are [OC/PB/Marcy][Finn/Canyon/FP])
1. Prologue

**Bubblegum's POV**

I sat down at my table opening up my journal as I started to write another chapter in it. I looked over at my husband sleeping with a grin plastered on his face as he snored away with Marceline passed out in an equal manner, I couldn't help but giggle as I opened the window to get some air.

"I look out at my kingdom, not of candy anymore but of many citizens from all walks of life living and working away to improve the lives of everyone in Ooo. To think that two years ago I had lost everything my kingdom, my people, my home.. All to the once King of Ooo who had taken my throne and exiled me from my home. I could have stayed with Marceline or even Finn and Jake if I had wanted but with my shame and pride I couldn't bring myself too. So me and Pep Butler wandered around squatting from place to place until I found this old castle. It sat on the edge of the ocean, surrounded by mountains and only accessible through a mountain pass.."

I paused for a moment before getting up and walking into the room next to ours peeking inside, I could see out children sleeping soundly in there cribs as I smiled closing the door softly as not to wake them as I sat back down and continued my writings.

"age that had been forgotten about for hundreds of years. It was here me and Pep Butler settled for a while as I explored the castle, it was here I meet him, my friend, my husband, my king and the new King of Ooo Daniel. Here we founded the United Kingdom of Ooo and through much strife we brought together all the other kingdoms bringing peace to Ooo for everyone. I looked down at the massive tree in the center of town were Finn and his wife Canyon and Phoebe lived happily with their children. Finn worked hard helping all over Ooo while still adventuring with Jake to discover new artifacts and relics to bring back to the kingdom. It was hard to believe that things have changed for the better so much, and continue to improve for everyone. I can say that for the first time in a long time I am truly happy, I have a family that loves me, a kingdom I feel like I am really apart of, and a home that is safe for everyone, but all story's have to have a beginning and so I decided to write down mine so that my children can know the story of how the happy world they lived in came to bloom, and then they can tell their children. So as I said before this story began with my exile.."

 **(Ok first few things, yes this is a REALLY short chapter but it is really to get my feet wet with writing adventure time FanFics again. It has been a long time since I have done any and I really want to get back into it since I LOVE Adventure time. Anyway for the people following me, YES I am still working on my other story's and this has helped me get my writing grove moving again so I will be updating them. Anyway feel free to leave me a review letting me know what you thing of this taste of the story and the next will be an actual chapter so anyway ENJOY!")**


	2. The Awoken

**Bubblegum's POV**

Here I was...a Old run down abandoned castle, thrown out of my kingdom by the king of Ooo. Peppermint Butler was busy setting up our small camp as I walked through the dusty halls of this castle.

After taking my throne the kind of Ooo declared me an outcast and forbid kingdoms from helping me, not that I had a lot of friends amongst them. Marceline had offered for me to stay but I declined her, even Finn and Jake offered to hide me at there house too.

I turned them down however, as much as I hate it I am too proud to take their help. I walked down the halls covered in cobwebs as I lit the torches I came across with mine. This place had been empty for generations, I wanted to explore it at some point just...not Like this.

It sat right on the edge of the ocean, from what I read it use to be on the edge of a massive city before the mushroom war. The only way to get here now was through a mountain pass, and a huge empty plot of land in front of the castle, from the look of this places make up it use to be a massive city with this place at the top and surrounding farmland.

Now...it's Empty and covered in dust, many in Ooo believed this place to be cursed but that's just foolish superstitions. I continued down the long hallways and twisting staircases and found my way to a large room.

"This isn't right.." I said to myself as I looked around the room, staring at the walls that were covered in gears and cogs like a massive machine. I noticed a little brazier and lit it with my torch only to be shocked as all the braziers in the room burst into flames as well. Around the room were pictures and paintings of all sorts, some of what I guess use to be this kingdom, others were of groups of humans reveling together and feasting.

In the center of the room was what looked like a tomb of sorts, wrapped around it were three female statues that looked like they were crying on it. I walked around the room taking time to mentally chronicle the room and examine the mechanics of the wall before making my way to the center of the room.

I brushed the dust off of the tomb examining the statues further, to my surprise the statues had smiles on their faces and actually seemed to be holding down the tombs lid. I thought to myself that maybe I could open it up as I gripped on of the statues giving it a small pull to make sure it was even movable.

I could feel it budge a bit and gave it a hard tug as the statue slowly began to slid off of the tomb. After one hard push I managed to slide it off as it fell to the ground and busted into pieces "Well..That's one down." I said with a smile, wiping the sweat from my head.

I turned around and stood shocked as the other statues were gazing at me, I took a step back and was tripped by the other statue. It had fixed itself and was now moving on its own as the other two stood up and walked to me as well. "Stay back!" I yelled pulling out my rifle as they looked back at each other.

I could hear whispering from the statues though their mouths didn't move, they gave me another look before walking to three different spots in the room before turning to face the tomb. The statues sat down and began some sort of praying to the middle as the tiles they were on sank into the floor. I got to my feet and was caught off guard by a sequences of bells so loud I had to cover my ears.

After the bells finished I uncovered my ears and looked around the room. I was on my guard fearing I had awoken some old world monster or defense as I looked all around. A few moments went by with nothing as I let out a relieved sigh that I didn't seem to disturbed anything.

As I began to walk to the door A loud crash was heard behind me scaring me as I screamed and fell to the floor, I looked to the tomb and saw that the lid had been thrown off of it and a figure beginning to rise from it. I grabbed my rifle with my shaking hands and readied it for my defense as the figure slowly stepped towards me.

For some reason my body was frozen in fear as it crept step by step to me, as it reached but a few feet from me it raised its hands as I closed my eyes ready to fire only to be stopped by a loud echoing yawn "OOOOOHHHHHH MMMMYYYYY GOOOOOD that was a LOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG nap!" the black shroud around it seemed to vanish revealing a...human?

I sat there dumb struck as the man went through the process of popping his hands and neck stretching all his arms and legs. "Good lord abide I feel like a million bucks after a nap like that, strange though I never expect to be called back so sudden.

He looked down at me and gave me a grin "And who might you be my beauty? Would you be the one who has woken me from my long celestial nap and journey." I shook my head in confusion as he began to ramble to himself looking around.

"Well strange I didn't expect the goddess to let me wake yet but again I am not quite sure how long I have been asleep...LETS FIND OUT!" he smiled and reached down grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms as he spun around. In a blink of my eyes we were on the top of the castles tower with the wind blowing at our backs.

"What? How did we?" I was cut off by a large and loud inhale from him a he yelled out "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING! Ah it is soooo good to breath that fresh air again. Though I don't recall an ocean being there...the Mountains are as tall as ever but well I guess it has been more than an cat nap, probably more like a coma really."

I began to try to get his attention but he just went on rambling making me more and more frustrated before I yelled at him "Will you shut up and listen!" I covered my mouth and looked at him as he gave me a stern look before smiling "I am terrible sorry my dear." he gently took my hand and spun me around leaving me slightly dizzy and us both standing in the grand hall of the castle.

"I am sure you are more confused than me at this time so ask away my dear." I coughed "First of all...who Are you?" He laughed and opened his mouth before stopping "I...m Not sure.. It has been so long and when you travel time and space well nobody really asks...sooooooooooooooooooooooooo Daniel, that will work for now though I am sure I have used that before but eh its a classic I guess."

I stood there even more confused "So tell me what or who or whatever you are now." He just laughed again "Well I am human, though no by much standards and well.." He walked away and sat down on the throne "I am the king of this kingdom and have been for well...at Least 4 thousand years excluding my slumber."

I walked up to him "So what you like...immortal?" He nodded "I was blessed with eternal life by the goddesses and using it I had built this kingdom and brought peace to the world for decades or at least...tried To."

"Now my turn, who might you be my dear? I have not gotten your name or what you are doing in my castle." I blushed slightly at how informal I had been so far and cleared my throat "I am Princess Bubblegum of the...well Just Bonnie now."

He got up and walked to me examining my body as I blushed embarrassed "Your not human that much is clear...you Smell like...candy?" I took a step back "Well yes I am..My whole kingdom was build out of it by me."

"Hmmmm that sounds like something happened. But before I start to care lets wake up my kingdom since I am sure they want to wake with me." Again I stood confused as we were now in a small room with a lever in it. He walked up to it and gave it a hard pull before it gave and the sound of a large bell began to ring.

He took my hand again and warped us back to the grand halls throne, I turned around and was amazed as over a hundred golden framed robots were standing. "Let me introduce you to my citizens, though they may be gears and cogs their souls are as intact as ever thanks to me."

He sat down on the throne and cleared his throat. "Attention!" It is time to rebuild so GO! Secure the kingdoms borders and fix what time has crumbled." They all began to walk out in an orderly fashion before the hall was empty again.

He sighed before getting up and walking to me, with a snap of his fingers he was suddenly holding Peppermint Butler "Here this is yours." He handed him to me as Pep But blankly stared, just as confused as I was. "Your probably wondering a lot of things so how about I explain it in my chambers." He walked off to lead me some where as I set Pep Butler down and sighed wondering what I had gotten into.

 **(There you go the first official chapter, I plan to update again after my Grav Fall's story. hard to squeeze in writing time with two jobs lol. Anyway love it, like it, or just meh feel free to leave a review with any questions or requests and as always thank you!)**


	3. Update!

**Hello! I know this isn't an "Update" but first off I hope all you readers had a wonderful holiday and are enjoying the new year. second I will be going through ALL my stories in the coming month and "Fixing" the writing. As some would guess I don't have any kind of grammer/spell check but what this site has and as a new years gift I was given some and plan on going through and correcting the stories and then will get back to pumping out more chapters with renewed energy! their is nothing I hate more then reading back through and seeing errors lol. Anyway that's all so I appreciate your patience and hope you will enjoy!**


End file.
